1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger for a car and particularly to a replaceable signal line used in a charger for a car adaptable for recharging personal electronic products such as a mobile phone or PDA with different connecting interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Because a mobile phone can be carried about with the user without location limitations, it has already become one of personal belongings for the user. Due to the convenience of the mobile phone, the mobile phone usually is set in a state of alert and it results in the power supply for the mobile phone being a vital subject has to be care. Thus, in order to satisfy the need of the power, the suppliers have developed various chargers for a car so as to recharge the mobile phone during the car being driven.
Besides, a hand holding the steering wheel and another hand holding the mobile for receiving/making a call during the user driving the car is easy to happen a car accident so that some of countries have regulated to prohibit the driver using the mobile phone during the car being moving. Various handset free devices are developed incessantly for meet the preceding regulation and the handset free device, which is associated with loud speaking and sound receiving, has lowered the rate of car accidence significantly and has become one of required equipment used by drivers. Further, a personal electronic product such as the PDA has become required equipment carried about with a businessman due to the coming of electronic era. As for the mobile phone, the replacement rate of mobile phone is always high because of various new functions being added in the mobile phone and the mobile phone being carelessly lost often. It is known that mobile phones in different brands or different styles have a varied connecting interface so that the original charger has to be discarded if a new mobile phone is replaced due to being not identical connecting interfaces. Beside, in order to meet different styles of mobile phones or PDAs, the manufacture has to develop a variety of connectors adaptable for the chargers or the handset free devices. In this way, it increases not only a pressure of storing larger inventory but also the complication of assembling the chargers.